


Give Up Your Secrets

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Micky’s high. Mike is tired.





	Give Up Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> (I just noticed that like 2 of my Monkees one shots were never posted on Ao3 so here they are now!)

Micky traced Mike’s jawline with the pad of his thumb, a carelessly open window bathed his back with the dim moonlight. Mike’s eyes fluttered open and were glazed over with drowsiness. He reached up and batted Micky’s hand a few times before successfully grabbing it. “Mick…Micky, stop.” He mumbled without much bite and pulled the mans hand from his face. 

Micky frowned but intertwined their fingers, swaying their hands back and forth. His movements seemed slower than usual and his neutral grin was no more than a thin line. Mike shifted, trying to get enough of his crumbled up pillow under his head so he could sit comfortably. “Micky…what’s the matter?” 

Micky’s eyes widened, seeming a little pink to Mike. “I’m on drugs.” He whispered, with an air of amusement. He smiled at that and swayed their grip to his left. Mike watched him with slight anger and concern burning in his chest. The sheets curled under Micky’s legs. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were still here.” Micky jetted his hand out again, leaving Mike’s fingers a little cold and moist. He caressed Mike’s face again but Mike shoved his hand down. 

That only seemed to irritate the man. Mike furrowed his brows. “Why wouldn’t I be here?” He asked, looking around their shared room in the pad. 

“Because you’re so damn vague.” Micky rolled back a little, scowling. He looked toward’s the wall as if he didn’t want to continue the conversation. 

“What are you on about, Mick?” Mike frowned but his eyes suggested that he knew exactly what Micky was trying to get him to talk about. 

Micky rolled his eyes, clambering off the bed, mumbling a string of nonsense words. Though they were meaningless, the tone offended Mike nonetheless. Micky shook the sheet he’d dragged off with his foot and moved to take his shoes off as he sat at the end of his bed. “One day you want me, the next you can’t even look at me.” He scoffed, whipping his shoe in Mike’s direction but not at him. It thumped against the wall and Mike wondered if the noise had woken Davy or Peter. 

“Micky, what the hell!?” Mike turned to look at the shoe and then back at Micky, who looked regretful, his eyes wide and watery. Mike stared at him with heat at first that dissolved more into concern. “All I do is look at you, don’t you know what you do to me, boy?” He whispered more to himself than to Micky and shoved himself upright to sit at the edge of his bed. 

Micky shrugged. “Obviously not.” He stumbled on his words, flickering more worry in Mike’s chest. The hue of pink in Micky’s eyes looked more obvious as he turned on his bedside lamp, flicking the chain. “You don’t make things very easy, Mike.” He scowled, Mike missed his smile. 

“I don’t want to talk about this-” 

“You just don’t like it cause drugs make me say things that you don’t want to hear.” Micky interrupted him with a smug smirk. Mike’s eyes crinkled as he stared, biting down hard on his lip. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “They make me say things I don’t wanna hear.” Micky quietly added with a whisper, chin on his chest. 

The air between them was suddenly heavy and chilled. Mike rubbed his palm against his neck, his skin moist and filmy with sweat. 

“I don’t know whats worse.” Micky rubbed under his nose, sniffling a little. Mike convinced himself it was just from the cold. “That I talk too much, or that you don’t talk at all.” He tilted his head like he was reading Mike intensely. And Micky wanted to believe that he was but in reality he was far too high to do anything but stare. “Maybe it’s both.” He nodded with pained amusement. 

“Micky….” Mike started, Micky raised his brows and waited for more. Though Mike just let his mouth hang open, starting practice sentences in his head. “I don’t know what to say here.” 

“And there it is.” Micky snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “Nothing to say.” Micky shook his head and pointed at his own chest “And too much to say.” 

Mike rolled his eyes, Sure Micky was pretty out of it but Micky felt as if he was coming down from his high. “I knew this would be a problem when we started Micky. I told you, I’m no good at talking about things.” Mike stood and had a minor ache to pace the floor. But he stood still. 

“And I get that, Mike. I do.” Micky crawled closer to where he stood. “But…I wanna be with you and you’re making it damn near impossible.” Micky waved his hands and let them fall to his sides. Mike swallowed hard and grabbed Micky’s fallen hands. 

“I know I don’t make it easy either….” Micky frowned. “I’m always pushing you into things you don’t wanna do but it’s only because I think you’ll be happier.” Micky shrugged and gripped his hands harder. 

“And I appreciate that more than you know, babe.” Mike sighed. “Not too many people in my life look out for my happiness.” Mike looked down at their hands. 

“Well, Davy, Peter and I do….and that’s why I think we should tell them.” Micky traced his way back to their conversation from that morning. The one that ended with Micky deciding he’d rather go out with Davy than stay home with Mike. 

Mike sucked in his breath, knowing it’d come back to this. “Mick….” He started and Micky swayed their hands. “It’s just-”

“I know, you think they could react badly. But you know Mike, if we never did things that scare us than nobody would do anything-” 

“Micky, look me in the eyes and tell me you’d be ok if Davy or Peter decided that you were disgusting and didn’t want to be around us anymore.” Mike didn’t want to put it so harshly but he felt like at this point that he had to.

Micky sighed. “That’s not fair, Mike. That’s a ‘what if’. It’s not going to happen for sure. And you know Peter, there’s no way-” 

“And Davy?” Mike asked and Micky shook his head. 

“Ok, I don’t know.” Micky scowled. “But I’m willing to take the chance. Are you not?” 

The question was more than just that. It would finally give Micky some light on where Mike was and what he was to Mike. 

Mike rolled his lips together and looked down at Micky, still kneeling at the edge of his bed. He was sure that Micky deserved better. But damn, that boy had Mike wrapped around his finger. 

“I’m willing.” Mike nodded and Micky finally let a smile grow on his face. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Mike let go of his hands, dragging them up to run through Micky’s wavy curls. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his head as Micky hummed. 

“Man, I’m so hungry.” Micky mumbled and Mike chuckled. 

“C’mon.” He smiled and pulled Micky up with his hand. They quietly walked down to the kitchen and prepared a midnight snack.


End file.
